Who will Nagi choose?
by bitching idiot me
Summary: Nagi is torn between her love for Hayate and a new character who has just entered her life. In the end who will she choose? This story is mostly told from the point view of my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Beginnings**

_The train will reach Osaka in 5 minutes. _

"Umm… Excuse me?"

I opened my eyes to see a girl wearing a kimono looking at me. She looked kinda troubled. Maybe I should help her. Yeah, right after she interrupted my deep slumber.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, doing my best to sound gentle when I wanted to shout at her.

"Umm… This train. It goes to Osaka, right?" She asked looking like the matter depended upon her life and death.

"Yeah, you heard the lady on the microphone. We're going to reach Osaka right in a few minutes."

Suddenly the girl got all smiley. She sat down at the seat adjacent to me and introduced herself.

"Thanks for the help! I'm Isumi Saginomiya. This is the first time I did not get lost!"

_What the heck is she talking about? Why is she looking at me like I've saved her life? And did she really mean that she always gets lost? Man!_

"I'm Len. Len Stiller."

"So Len, tell me. Where are you headed off to?" Saginomiya asked, excited.

"I'm going to Osaka too. I'm a high school student and I'm gonna join Hakuo Academy."

"Hey! That's the school where Nagi goes" Saginomiya said.

_Who?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nagi is my friend at whose house I'm going! And today I'm going to show her how I did not get lost."

Okay, first of all this is too much weird. Why does she keep saying that today of all the days she didn't get lost?

The train stopped. _We have arrived at Osaka._ The lady at the microphone boomed.

I took my bag and got out. I turned around and saw Saginomiya waving at me. I waved back.

_Man, was this a strange encounter with a strange girl!_

I got out of the station and started walking to the nearest bus stop I could spot at some distance. Uh… What was the address to my apartment again? Oh yeah! I wrote it down. Where did I write it then? In the pocket diary! Okay so I have to go…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wake up!"

"What the… Holy shit!"

I opened my eyes to see a tiger sitting right beside my bed. Wait, is that right? I must be still dreaming. Or have I gone insanely mad. Please take me in to the nearest asylum they have here.

"GRRR…" the tiger roared at me. I almost jumped out of my own skin.

Oh my god! It really is a tiger.

"It's all right Tama. Leave him be" said a sweet voice which I recognized had woken me up. I turned my head to see a brown haired young lady to be staring at me, with interest. Am I really mad or did this young lady just called this tiger by a name. And still more, what a strange name! Tama. But somehow it seemed known to me. I seemed to remember the tiger as well. Anyway, this tiger, what was his name again? Tama. Tama isn't supposed to be here. But I need to cross that thought out from my mind, right now. I took a great look around the room and then at the young lady. Her lips were now stretched now into a pleasant smile.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Good Afternoon! I am Maria, the maid of the Sanzenin household. It's pleasant to meet you."

Yeah, right. Pleasant to meet you too. Now tell me how the heck did this tiger come into the room, where am I, why is this room so huge, where is this place, how did I end up here, why am I surrounded by so many luxuries and expensive items, why does my head hurt so darn much and how the heck is this bed so big. Truthfully saying, that is the second most thing to have amazed me so much till now, apart from the tiger.

Maybe it was my confused look or my wild demeanour that made her laugh at me and say, "You will get all the answers in a short while. Just wait a little while longer."

Yup, especially why and how this tiger got here.

"Come with me Tama. Please rest awhile Stiller. I am going to send Miss Saginomiya in now" Maria said and was gone. Now is it just my imagination or does the look on Maria's face imply that she knows me. Well, she does know my name. Or do I know her? Whatever.

"Hi again" I turned my head to see Saginomiya at the door.

"Hey" I replied, as she came and sat down in the chair adjacent to my bed, which still now was the most 'out of the ordinary thing' that kept puzzling my mind. "Mind telling me what's happening over here, Saginomiya?" I asked my tone sarcastic.

Suddenly she burst into tears and I immediately regretted my outburst. Her tears seemed to be pouring down continuously until; I put my hand to her head, patted her and told her to relax. Then she started speaking.

"I am so sorry Len. You were about to board your bus when one of my bodyguards attacked you. He had seen you talking to me and had thought you were a danger to me, so he attacked you."

Her bodyguard attacked me? Is that it? I could've easily handled him if he did that. And she has a bodyguard? She must be rich. Look at where I am! Just now my eyes fell upon a small pen on the study table, in my room. _It was made up of diamonds._

"Nagi wants to see you know Mister Stiller. Please come this way" Maria said entering the room.

"Nagi?" I asked. "Wait, is she the girl you were talking about to me in the train Saginomiya?"

"Yes. You were passed out and my home was far away, so I brought you to Nagi. Also luckily, Hayate happened to be passing by too!" She said. She seemed to cheer up at the name of Hayate and I could see a smile on her face too. _Love_, I thought.

I got out of my bed and put my feet into a pair of sandals already waiting for me. And they were having small diamonds too. Then Maria and Saginomiya lead the way, I followed behind, not missing even one single detail in this corridor. Even the rug in front of several rooms we passed were looking as if they were from the royal court of England. But somehow, everything here was looking familiar. Maybe I had seen this house in one of my dreams and some rich person had already gotten this house! Man, do I hate rich people!

"This room" Maria and Saginomiya said stopping in front of a door. From inside the sound two young excited girls were coming. And then I heard it. The voice of a girl inside exclaiming loudly, "Just you wait Sakuya! I'm gonna defeat you, you see if I don't."

Now everything fitted into my head perfectly. Nagi, I thought suddenly remembering a certain blonde girl from my past. So all this while this Nagi was the one they were speaking of.


End file.
